It's My, I mean Our Life
by yuuri727
Summary: After years of hardwork, The students of Gakuen Alice have finally graduated, what happens to Mikan and Natsume? Wonder if they're ready to settle down. MXN


**It's My Life**

Another fic! Try reading this, it won't be that long. :) Enjoy! If have extra time, you might want to leave a review. I'll be happy for it. Don't worry, I'll still update my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Wishing Upon a Star**

10 years later…

Mikan, Natsume and the others have finally graduated from Alice Academy. Hotaru was now a famous inventor in Tokyo. Yuu owned an amusement in Okinawa, Sumire became a successful detective, while some of them continued to practice their Alice back at their school. As for Mikan, Natsume and Ruka, they now live in a mansion along the grassy plains not so far from civilization. There, the animals ran freely on the green grass. There were a few trees dotted around the surrounding. The wind whistled softly, making the tree branches rustle. It was a beautiful sight.

It was pale dark there, but the bright moon helped lighten the sky, along with the countless twinkling stars. On top of a small hill, two silhouettes could be seen. It was Mikan and Natsume. They were now officially an "item". They were seated under a cherry blossom tree, both fascinated by the beautiful view; their faces were painted with smiles.

"Look at the stars…aren't they beautiful?" Mikan pointed out. She was leaning on Natsume's chest, between his legs. On the other hand, his hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"You know…we've been through a lot…I still remember the time when you used to insult me…that was when I still didn't know my Alice…" Natsume squeezed her nose and started wiggling it.

"Why don't you start forgetting those moments, Polkadots." He smirked. "It's kinda embarrassing." She pulled his away from her nose and placed it on her cheek.

"Your hands are warm…" Natsume felt his hand pressed on her cold cheeks tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were freezing? I could've just used my Alice to-"

"Let's do this…The way normal lovers would…besides, I'm also worried about your health. You used a lot of Alice back at the academy when you were still working with Persona…I mean…Your life span…I don't know what I would do if you…" she looked down with a frown.

"Shhh…I'm gonna be okay." He removed the ribbon tied on her hair and started stroking it gently. "Look up the sky, Mikan." when she gazed at the horizon, a shooting star passed by.

"A shooting star! Hurry, Make a wish!" She got up and faced Natsume. She held his hand firmly and raised it a little higher. "Now, close your eyes…then make a wish." He did what he was told. Mikan did the same.

"_I wish you would propose one night by a lake that glows like a sea of stars."_ She thought. "_Then we'll live happily ever after, forever."_

The raven-haired boy opened one eye and saw Mikan smiling with eyes closed. "What more could I wish for…?" he murmured.

Somehow it got her attention. "Huh? Did you say something?" she opened her eyes and titled her head a little.

"I already have you…I couldn't ask for more. I've been living in darkness too long…Being with you changed everything..."

Mikan squeezed his right cheek and stretched it playfully, like what he did to her nose. "Aww…I'm so flattered. Did I mention you're so cuute when you're all serious like that?"

Natsume pulled her into tight grip and started tickling her tummy. She couldn't stop from laughing, the fact that getting tickled was her weakness. "Wiw you wet gow of my cheek? Ow ewse…" She immediately removed her hand, at the same time he also stopped tickling her.

"Your face is red!! Haha! I don't know if that's supposed to be a pinch or a blush." She giggled.

He suddenly jumped on her, which caused them to start rolling down the hill like a log. Mikan shrieked to the top of her lungs. When they reached the bottom, they both ended up laughing like crazy it's as if their stomachs would burst out from laughter. It only took a matter of time before the tangerine-haired girl realized she was on top of Natsume, their faces were inches apart, they both blushed.

"Natsume…" She drew closer to him, her heart was beating really fast, It was the feeling when she was about to kiss Ruka, only it was for real. It was Natsume…it's true they were an 'item' but they haven't…kissed. This would be their first time.

He was also blushing. He felt happiness, mixed with nervousness…He closed his eyes…As Mikan leaned closer…Memories started flashing back...

"_Who the heck are you?"_

"_Natsume, you idiot!!!!!!!"_

"_Don't think you know me, strawberry-pattern."_

"_I wouldn't be able to sleep if you got sold."_

"_I really hate saying this…but…Thank you, Natsume"_

"_Oi, Polkadots."_

"_Mikan."_

"_Don't get too close to the darkness."_

"_Natsume…"_

"_You're not alone."_

"_I love you…"_

Their lips finally touched. When she closed her eyes, teardrop fell and strolled towards Natsume's face. He wrapped his arms around her waist; to deepen the kiss…The breeze became a little stronger. It lasted for a few moments. Mikan sat back up, her face was red, covered in tears, she was crying.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" he asked as he got up. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing quietly. He hugged her back for comfort.

"I'm just so happy…I never expected love to be like this …Thank you…"

"It's okay…Mikan…I'm always here…If anything goes wrong, be sure to come to me…" he smiled. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears with his hand. "Seeing you smile, brightens my day…don't ever stop from smiling."

"Okay…if it's the only way to make you happy…" she grinned back at him widely.

"Is this better?"

"Don't overdo it. Smile as you normally would." She did her normal smile and looked at Natsume, gesturing 'how-about-this' look.

"That's better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume lied on the tall green grass, Mikan rested her head on his chest their hand were intertwined. Fireflies flew everywhere, they were shimmering brightly.

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"How come I always see you by the sakura-tree?" she asked curiously.

"The sakuras remind me of you. They bloom at their brightest colors…Like you…"

Mikan yawned sleepily. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're amazing…I just hope it'll be like this forever. Promise me that." She murmured.

"_I hope Persona won't bother us anymore." _He thought. "I can't promise that I'll stay with you forever…but I'll try making you smile as long as I'm here."

"…."

"You're sleepy? Right?"

"Goodnight. I love you." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Polkadots." He kissed her forehead. _"I think she's a bit disappointed."_

"Natsume!" a familiar voice called out from behind. It was Ruka.

"Ruka, what's up?"

He sat down beside his friend. "I couldn't sleep. You? What have you been up to?" he smirked. The raven-haired boy blushed by that statement.

"Something happened, right? You're soo sweet." He teased.

"Ruka…Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he questioned.

"You know that we've been together like this for…2 years…but…there's still something missing…I mean…I'm still not secured with this feeling…it's like….there's still a gap between us…" he explained.

Ruka smiled at him. "I didn't know you'd reach this stage…"

"What stage?"

"You're only an 'item'. Not officially a couple…"

"Your point?" he looked mysteriously at his blonde friend.

"Ask her hand in marriage. Propose. Everything's a lot different when you're married. I'm sure that would fill in that gap." He chuckled.

"M-marriage?! I-I d-don't k-no-w how….I m-mean…" He stuttered. Ruka chuckled by his actions.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Get ready; you should be able to buy an engagement ring. Once you have, we'll practice…Okay? I'll get Imai and Tobita to help out."

"Distract Mikan for me will you?" he pleaded.

"Of course, that's what friends are for…right?" he stretched out his hand. Natsume held it back.

"Okay…Operation proposal starts tomorrow. Get ready." They both smirked then hazed upon the beautiful horizon, while Mikan was sleeping peacefully on Natsume's warm chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Please do review. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
